A Night to Remeber
by analyse.dare
Summary: A Brenda/Dylan FF. This is a re-write of the episode "A Night to Remember" aka the BH 90210 Prom (3x27). What happens if Brenda and Dylan would have shared more than just a dance that night? Would he still be with Kelly or would a certain brunette find a place back into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys and Happy Holidays.

So I recently discovered the GEM that is Beverly Hills 90210 thanks to Hulu and I've been obsessing over Brenda/Dylan coupling ever since. I have no idea what the writers were thinking with the whole Dylan & Kelly story line so I decided to write my own story.

This is going to take place during 3x27 A Night to Remember, but in my story the only thing that aligns with the episode was the pre-prom gathering thrown by Mr. Silver in the hotel room. After that my story line will take over.

I'm not sure if there are any Brenda Dylan fans out there in fan fiction land, but I felt this story needed to be told. Let me know what you think and if anyone is reading this I could be tempted to continue into a story.

* * *

Brenda sighed as she fiddled with the napkin on the table. She looked around at the room and wished she was having a better time. Donna and the prom committee had out done themselves with the decorations this year. The room seemed to have a special glow about it, the many balloons and streamers making the room seem almost magical. West Beverly had gone all out on a band and even got Kathy Dennis to perform. It was everything Brenda had ever wished prom to be, but here she found herself alone miserable at the table.

She had really tried to be upbeat about her date Tony Miller that evening. She put extra effort in her hair and make-up to try and compensate for her last minute dress choice. Brenda hoped she was giving off an un-bothered vibe that evening, but on the inside she was still broken up over Dylan. Regardless of her single relationship status, she found her-self having an okay time. She laughed at Steve's corny jokes and posed for pictures with the gang in the hotel room, even surprising herself by indulging in a glass of champagne or two.

She thought she was doing really well until she saw Dylan and Kelly dancing. The sudden rush of sadness caught her off guard. The smile she was trying desperately to keep up vanished from her face. For months she had tried to bury her feelings and move on like he had, but she just couldn't get over him.

He looked amazing in his tux, she noticed his hair was longer and a care free smile graced his face. She watched Dylan spin Kelly around and start to laugh. Brenda hadn't seen a smile like that on him in a while. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Kelly.

"Are you going to stare at them all night?" Tony asked her breaking her concentration. She looked up through her lashes at him, giving him a quick smile. She was about to apologize until he started to speak.

"I get it. Trying to move on can be a bitch." He admitted softly looking around the room. Brenda watched as Tony looked around until his eyes stopped on a girl in a yellow dress. She was a pretty blonde, Brenda recognized her from the cheer squad. The girl, Sarah, was surrounded by a couple of other cheerleaders, but looked to be dateless. Brenda racked her brain trying to remember any details about the couple.

The Beverly Hill gossip mill was reporting that the jock and the cheerleader split a couple weeks ago. Brenda didn't want to ask the specifics of the relationship, she knew first-hand how complicated things could get.

Brenda glanced back at Tony and realized he was looking at her. She smiled softly and held out her hand. Wordlessly she led him to the dance floor and wrapped herself up in his arms. The slow beat of Don't Dream its over was playing through the speakers; it was a perfect song for them to dance to.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head on Tony's shoulder. She tried to block out all the horrible things that had happened to her these past couple months and try to enjoy prom. This was one of her last high school moments besides the graduation ceremony. She wanted to make sure this dance with Tony was memorable.

While dancing she couldn't help but to compare the obvious differences between Dylan and Tony. Tony reminded her of the boys back home in Minnesota. With his broad shoulders and muscular arms Brenda felt comfortable in his arms. Even though being with Tony felt great, it was nothing compared to being held by Dylan. She missed the intensity of his hugs, Dylan used to hug her so tight sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe. Brenda chastised herself and stopped before she got swept up in the past. This was supposed to be a Dylan free moment. She intentionally made sure she wouldn't have to see Dylan or Kelly while dancing with Tony.

Brenda's mom had reminded her of the magic of prom earlier while they were shopping. This moment she was having with Tony was just liked her mom described. Slowly Brenda pulled back and looked at him. She gave him her first real smile all night. "You know I never got to say thank you." She confessed to him, "I've had a really great time. I didn't think anyone was going to ask me."

"Please I wasn't going to sit back and let the prettiest girl in school not go to prom." Tony responded, joking with her. "I couldn't let that happen."

Brenda smiled looking down; she took a deep breath and fiddled with the flower on his suit coat. Tony was cute enough and was saying all the right things. But she couldn't get her mind off of Dylan.

Catching her by surprise Tony spun her around and dipped her little. He was a fantastic dancer. Brenda let out a laugh, "Who knew a jock could be such a good dancer? Any girl would be lucky to have you as a date."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her statement and started to speak, "I'm serious." She said cutting him off and shaking her head trying to snuff his doubts, "I'm confident a certain blonde would agree with me."

Brenda gestured her chin in the direction of the girl from earlier. She was watching them dance while her friends gossiped in the background. Brenda recognized the forlorn look on her face; it was one she wore well. Sarah looked away when she noticed Tony and his date starring at her trying to give off the impression she wasn't starring.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Brenda offered suddenly as the song they were dancing to came to an end. Brenda recognized the new tune playing it, was a popular song at the moment. The melody reminded her of the drives she and Dylan used to take along the coast.

Tony looked over at Sarah in her yellow dress and his heart jumped into his throat why would this song be playing. 'Their song' the little voice in his head reminded him. He glanced over at Brenda and stared at her. This was senior prom he didn't want to ditch her in the middle of it.

"I don't know… I couldn't. Plus I don't want you to sit out. It's your prom too." He said looking at her, but his gaze quickly went back to Sarah.

"To be honest Tony, I think I'm all promed out. I'll just grab a taxi and head on home." She confessed leaning up and kissing his cheek in goodbye. "Thanks for an amazing night."

"But it's early." He exclaimed looking at his watching, trying to stop her. "One more dance."

"My night couldn't get better than it already has. I might as well bow out on a high." She confessed.

Tony caught her hand giving her one last look, making sure she's okay. Brenda smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine really. I'll see you in school." She said softly.

Tony watched shocked as she made her way through the crowd. He kept his eyes on her until she started to gather up her purse and other belongings. Brenda Walsh was really one in a million.

Brenda grabbed her purse off the chair and picked up the crumbled napkin from earlier and threw it in. She turned around just in time to see Tony leading Sarah out to the middle of the floor and start to dance. They made eye contact once more and they both smiled. Brenda waved as he mouthed thank you in her direction.

It made her feel good that at least one of them would be able to have a moment with someone they loved at prom. Brenda turned in the direction of the exit and started walking towards the door. She didn't see Brandon or her friends anywhere. She finally spotted everyone by the stage talking and laughing. Her chest gave a twinge of sadness when she realized she was left out again.

Ever since that day in the park things had changed for Brenda. She was more reserved and less trusting with everyone. In return it seemed like all of her friends had formed these secrets recently and she wasn't included. No one had intentionally chosen sides, but the lines were drawn.

Brenda hadn't even noticed the tears slip from her eyes and down her cheek. Her hands reached out to brush the marks away before anyone could see. Quickly, she made her way towards the doors of the ballroom. As she reached the door, Brenda turned and took one last look around the room. _'Senior Prom_ ', she thought looking around trying to be excited, but couldn't muster up any joy. She knew this night couldn't even hold a candle to the spring dance.

Brenda pushed through the doors and made her way to the lobby. Her heels made a clicking sound over the tile floor. She could still hear the music bumping from the ballroom. Reaching out she gripped the banister as she made her way down the steps to the exit, thinking about the spring dance again.

"Best night of my life." She said softly, starting to cry. Brenda remembered that night like it was yesterday. The combination of her dress, the hotel, the music, the evening was perfect. Not to mention finally sleeping with Dylan. Getting lost in the memory, Brenda didn't hear the ping of the elevator doors opening to the lobby.

From inside the elevator, Dylan saw the flash of her dress as Brenda sped by. She was walking so fast he barely made out the tear marks on her face. "Brenda." He called, stepping out of the elevator and towards her.

Quickening her pace, Brenda ignored him and kept walking to the doors. Maybe he'd get the hint and leave her alone like he left her.

Dylan frowned momentarily at her brush off and rushed after her. He knew Brenda could hear him calling her name. There were only a few other patrons in the otherwise deserted lobby that evening. It was a little after nine and prom was just getting started, but Dylan was ready to leave the minute the gang walked into that ball room.

Being surrounded by people he really didn't like listening to some singer he didn't even know was not how Dylan wanted to spend his time. The combination of alcohol being served earlier and Brenda walking in on the arm of Tony Miller instantly ruined any good mood he was going to have. He knew it was wrong for him to be jealous, but his stomach churned at the thought of Brenda with another guy.

Even though he was with Kelly, Brenda was constantly plaguing his thoughts. After that day in the park he hardly saw her anymore and it drove him crazy. He didn't expect to miss her as much as he did. It was like a Brenda shaped hole was missing from his life. Sure they talked and she opened her home back up to him when his dad died, but it wasn't like before.

"Brenda." He called again. Dylan sped to catch up with her rapid pace and reached out to halt her by grabbing her on the arm.

"Wait a second." He said finally stopping her. Brenda immediately broke out of his hold and stepped off to the side. She tried to discreetly wipe her tears, hoping he didn't realize she was crying. Brenda refused to make eye contact, choosing to look at the floor and out the lobby doors.

A few weeks ago he could look into her eyes and know exactly what she was feeling, but standing next to her here, he hadn't a single clue. A part of him knew she was avoiding him, intentionally changing her routine so she didn't have to see him lingering around the halls. He complied keeping his distance, Dylan didn't want to cause her more pain.

"Did something happen?" he questioned glancing back towards the doors at the prom and back at her. "Did Miller do something to you?" he asked growing angry.

Brenda glanced up at the mention of Tony's name, 'No." she admitted softly, finally making eye contact. She was instantly swept up in his rich brown eyes. "It's not him. It's nothing really, I'm just being silly."

"It's not just nothing, Bren." He said in the same tone she used, "You don't just cry over nothing."

Brenda took a deep breath before answering him. It was getting harder to hold up this facade of happiness. When they first broke up, Brenda promised herself he would never see her cry over him. The breakup was her idea and she had to live with the repercussions of her actions. She was upset that she had broken her rule of 'no tears' in front of Dylan, which was making her more upset. Her throat was tightening rapidly and she could barely blink away the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"Look it's not a big deal. I should let you get back to the dance." Brenda responded trying to smile. She prayed it didn't look too shaky and that Dylan didn't pick up on her voice trembling. She just couldn't catch a break tonight. All she wanted to do was go home, take off her heels, and drown her sorrows in a bowl of rocky road. Brenda walked away from him turning back around once more as reached the doors. "If you see Brandon can you tell him I went home early?" Without another word Brenda pushed open the doors and walked through them.

"Wait, where are you going?" He said surprising himself by pushing open the door and chasing after her. Dylan watched her walk to the curb and signal for a taxi. He took the opportunity to look at her without interruptions or judgment. It had been a while since he had been able to do so.

He was always captivated by her legs from the first moment he saw her. Tonight they were on display in her short silver dress and shiny shoes to match. Her hair surrounded her face like a halo which made a stark contrast between her white skin and dark hair. He frowned noticing she looked thinner, her jawline was more pronounced and cheekbones stuck out making her seem older than eighteen. Even with the little changes she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

When she broke up with him he was crushed. His pride would let him grovel and beg for her to take him back like he did before. On the outside he made it seem like he was unaffected by the split, quickly finding a new girlfriend. But on the inside he was still in love with Brenda. There were times he was with Kelly and the only thing on his mind was Brenda. Dylan knew it was wrong to think of his ex-girlfriend so often, but he couldn't help it. He ran a hand through his hair and stood next to her on the street corner.

"I was about to head out myself." He said. "Can I give you a ride?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said in a rush, "I'll just catch a cab…if one would stop." She waved her hand out again as another taxi whizzed past her. Stomping her foot Brenda let out a sigh in annoyance.

She knew the fastest way home would be the ride with him. She watched Dylan fish the keys out of his pocket and spun them on his finger. He raised his eyebrows up at her expectantly awaiting a response.

Brenda considered her options quickly as the cool night wind started to blow around them. She wished she would have grabbed a wrap or something to cover up with. Catching a cab was taking longer than she anticipated and it was starting to get unusually cold for L.A. She didn't look at Dylan as she started walking towards his car, making her decision. She could hear the crunch of gravel as Dylan walked behind her.

She hated that she had to accept help from Dylan, but she did want to get out of there as fast as possible. After he unlocked the doors she plopped down onto the passenger's seat and after a few seconds the car roared to life. Brenda reached down and started pulling at the straps of her shoes. There were thick red indents from the plastic digging into her ankles.

"Price of beauty huh?" Dylan said motioning to her shoes trying to make a joke as he turned onto the busy street, but was met with silence.

Brenda glanced over at him for a moment before blankly starring ahead refusing to give him the satisfaction of engaging in conversation. _'He's just my ride._ ' She thought as she looked out the window. Her goal was to ignore him the whole ride home. The buildings started to blur together as they sped down the road. Luckily, it was a short ride back to her house from the hotel and with Dylan's driving she'd be home in less than ten minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dylan asked looking over at her, then back at the road. Brenda said nothing as she continued to stare out the window. The tension that filled the car was thick it made his head spin. He sighed and started to mess with the radio. Landing on a station, Dylan tapped the beat along the wheel trying to fill the car with some kind of sound. He was grateful for the murmur of the radio to make up for the silence.

Shaking his head Dylan continued to drive pressing his foot down harder on the gas making them go faster. Before he knew it Dylan turned onto the familiar street and pulled up to the Walsh's house. Brenda clicked off her seat belt and stared ahead. She was afraid to speak or say how she really felt in fear of bursting into tears.

"It looks dark in there." He said breaking the silence, not ready for her to leave.

"My parents aren't home." She whispered back, finally speaking, "My dad surprised my mom with a weekend getaway. So it's just me."

The heavy silence returned to the car. They both didn't say anything as they continued to look at the house. Brenda squirmed in her seat and reached for her shoes. She grabbed her shoes and bag before turning to face him, "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you around or something." She said dejectedly as she reached for the handle with her free hand to open the door.

"That's it?" Dylan exclaimed loudly making her a jump in surprise. She let her hand fall from the handle and stared at him.

"Thanks for the ride? I'll see you around?" He repeated, "This is me you are talking to Brenda, remember that. I know you better than anyone and this whole silent treatment routine isn't going to work on me. I know I'm the last person who should be asking anything of you, but just talk to me. I mean find you crying tonight and you won't even tell me why. I thought we were closer than that. I thought we were friends."

"Friends." she said bitterly, the word foreign on her lips. "I wouldn't call us friends."

Dylan looked down in surprise not expecting her harsh response. "I thought that after everything that happened with my Dad and then Kelly getting hospitalized, all of us were finally getting to be in a good place." he trailed off.

"Well I guess you thought wrong." She spat interrupting him. She went to open the door and frowned when she found it locked, "Look just open the door so I can go inside."

"No." Dylan answered irritably, turning off the car and focusing his attention on her. He was trying to keep his emotions under control, but that was a hard thing to do around Brenda. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me why you were so upset earlier."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, why do you even care?" she countered angrily. Brenda let her head rest against the back of seat. Since the breakup had kept her true feelings about him under wraps and they were bursting at the seams desperate to be acknowledged and released.

Dylan was stunned at the raw emotion flickering through her face. He watched her take a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down. He knew the signs of Brenda Walsh melt down, the wild eyes and flushed cheeks were a dead giveaway. Dylan knew she was on the verge of cracking, if he pried a little harder he was confident she would tell him what was bothering her.

He reached out slowly and slid his hand on top of hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze trying to be comforting. She didn't hold his hand in return, but she also didn't push it away. "What's going on Brenda?"

Brenda looked down at his hand on top of hers. If he wanted to open this can of worms she was going to let him have it.

"I was crying because." She started as her voice started to crack, "I was crying because I'm miserable Dylan." All of the feelings Brenda had been holding back were finally spilling out and down her cheeks. Before she knew it she was bawling in front of him, "I wake up every day and it feels like I'm drowning. Like there are rocks in my pockets weighing me down and I can't break the surface for air." She gasped out, "And I try and I try to be mature and be the bigger person but I just can't do it anymore."

Dylan felt his jaw drop in surprise. They had dated for three years and he only saw Brenda this upset a handful of times. Dylan continued to stare at her in shock as she sobbed openly in her seat. He noticed over the last few weeks something different about Brenda and he couldn't put his finger on it. She still sat with the gang at lunch and hung out with everyone at the pit, but something was different about her. Dylan had no clue he was the reason why. She didn't give off any indication that she was wrecked over him.

"You just forgot me." She cried, sobbing harder, "You chose her and never looked back. Not even once to see if I was okay. Do you know how bad that stung?"

"I could never forget about you." Dylan said trying to interrupt her, but Brenda talked over him.

"I gave you every part of me Dylan. Everything I could have possibly given you I did, and how do you repay me? You sleep with my best friend and lie to me about it for months." Brenda choked out. Overwhelmed, she turned towards the window and covered her eyes with her free hand.

Dylan didn't know what to say. He was frozen in his seat unable to move. "I told you I didn't sleep with her." He said quietly unsure if she could hear him over her sobs. "I wouldn't do that, not to you."

Brenda scoffed loudly and pushed his hand off hers, "Well excuse me if I don't believe anything you say." Brenda snapped. "Open the door Dylan I want to leave."

"No." he answered defiantly, grabbing her hands back preventing her from moving. "I'm not done with this conversation and neither are you."

Dylan couldn't let her leave, not in the middle of this. They were finally talking. Well it was hear screaming and yelling at him, but at least she was speaking to him. He would take whatever he could get.

"I hate you." she cried unexpectedly catching him off guard. Dylan winced and closed his eyes at her words, still keeping a firm grasp on her hands. "You broke me. You broke my heart and I hate you" She yelled out pushing her hands against his chest trying to break free, "and the worst part is I still love you and I hate myself even more for it. Are you happy now Dylan? Is this what you wanted to talk about? Just let me go!"

"I can't." He exploded opening his eyes and looking at her. Brenda was stunned to see the tears reflecting in his eyes, "I won't Bren. Not until you know how sorry I am and that I never want you feel this way."

She tried to resist, but was powerless as he grasped her shoulders pulled her closer. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Neither of them said anything, as Dylan continued.

"I told you a long time ago I didn't want to make you feel bad. I don't want to be the cause of your pain and it hurts me to know I'm making you feel this bad. Even if we aren't together doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Those feelings just don't disappear overnight, Bren. I know I've made it hard for you to trust me, but you have to believe that."

Dylan continued to wipe her tears trying to hold back a few of his own. He felt like the lowest of the low.

"You just seem so happy." She confessed after a few moments of silence, "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and it breaks my heart that I couldn't do it."

"You did make me happy. You don't know how much." he said passionately trying to make her understand. The time he spent dating Brenda was the highlight of his high school experience he could argue it was one of the highlights to his life so far.

"Then why did you choose her and not me?" Brenda finally asked. The question had been weighing heavily on her mind since the start of their conversation.

Dylan blinked back in response. He couldn't tell her the real reason behind his decision making. How could he tell Brenda the truth? He sounded like an asshole when he said it aloud. Kelly was there that night for his father's party and Brenda wasn't, simple as that.

Brenda held his stare and leaned forward. For a moment Dylan thought she was going to kiss him. He felt his heart speed up in the familiar rhythm and her perfume assaulted his senses. Taking advantage of his state, she slipped by him and unlocked the door. Quickly she lifted herself out of the car and turned to face him. "You know what…I don't want to know. It still doesn't change anything between us. Thanks for the ride."

Dylan watched helplessly as she almost ran to her front door. Before his mind could catch up with his heart Dylan found himself following Brenda for the third time that evening. He barely caught the door with his hand before she shut it.

"Dylan." Brenda said frustrated from behind the door. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"You keep running away before I get a chance to finish what I have to say." Dylan said squeezing his way into the house. He shot her a look as he looked down at her trying to control his breathing. He sprinted to catch the door.

Brenda dropped her heels on the floor and made her way over to the stairs. She wanted to get out of this dress as soon as possible. Lifting her hand she rubbed her temple trying to relieve some of the building tension.

"What's left to say that you haven't already said? You care for me, but not enough to be with me. Is that what you want to say? I received that message loud and clear Dylan." Brenda couldn't help but be bitter, she was heartbroken after all.

Dylan looked over at her sharply. He thrust his hands in his pockets trying to build up his nerve. He had been debating on saying this to her for a while now. He thought his chances with her were long gone, but she confessed she still loved him earlier and his heart skipped a few beats at the idea of reconciliation. Unsure if he would get the chance again, Dylan decided to tell her. He took a deep breath, "What if I said I made a mistake? What if I told you I still love you and never stopped loving you? Would that change things?"

Brenda's heart stopped beating in her chest and she froze. She dropped the hand that covered her face and looked at him in shock. She had waited for weeks to hear those words from Dylan. Paralyzed Brenda watched as he walked towards her meeting her at the bottom of the steps. He leaned his tall frame against hers, trapping her against the railing. She chewed on her lip as he continued to speak.

"What if I said I was sorry? That I am deeply and truly sorry for ever causing you any pain. And if you'd even consider taking me back and give us another shot, I would never leave your side again." Dylan said starting to break down, "I was too scared to tell you I was having doubts and I was feeling insecure about our relationship. So in turn I…I pushed you away to try and protect myself. Like when I pressured you to go to Paris along with your parents. I know I can't change the past and the hurt I've caused you, but I've realized my mistakes and I want to make things right. I'm here asking you for one more chance...I'm asking you to give us one more chance."

Brenda didn't say anything, as she tried to process the hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind. She knew what it was like to make a decision and instantly regret it. Brenda felt that way about their break up all the time. Brenda licked her lips and thought about what Dylan just said. She never expected him to be here confessing his feelings to her. She was sure he was still involved with Kelly and if she acted on her impulses she wouldn't be any better than her ex-best friend.

Dylan sighed at her lack of response, instantly feeling stupid for getting his hopes up, "I guess it's too late then?" Dylan turned and started to walk towards the front door. He could feel the tears building in his eyes.

"Wait.' he heard her say as his hand reached the knob. Dylan turned around just in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms.

Before either of them could say anything Dylan pressed his lips to hers. They sighed as the familiar fireworks went off in their stomachs as they kissed. He gripped her back trying to pull her closer to him. Frustrated at the angel, he hoisted her up letting her legs wrap around his waist, never breaking the kiss. His back hit the door as she pushed herself up against him trying to get as close as possible.

She moaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth, they made out there in the foyer for a while not worrying about of the time, just happy to be in each others arms. Slowly Brenda broke the kiss still keeping her eyes shut, she felt Dylan move to trail kisses down her neck. He refused to put her down still keeping her wrapped around his waist against the door.

Brenda yanked the curls at the back at the back of his neck softly trying to get his attention. "Take me upstairs." She whispered into his ear and shot him a shy smile. Dylan could only nod as she moved back in to kiss him. He kept one arm firmly around her waist and used the other to grip the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Brenda unlocked her legs from his waist and slid down his body. Her feet barely hit the floor before she was whisked up the steps by Dylan. He took the steps two at a time not wanting to give her the chance to change her mind.

As they climbed the steps, Brenda started to think about what they were about to do. Brenda knew deep down this may be a bad idea. She watched him open her bedroom door and pull her in. They both didn't speak as he pulled his tuxedo jacket off and lock her door.

He rested against it for a moment before he moved to wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tight. He smiled softly when she didn't resist. Dylan just held her for a moment trying to make up for lost time. Brenda was torn, a part of her was screaming that this was wrong, but another part was crumbling into Dylan's embrace.

"Don't over think it." He whispered to her while kissing her head. Brenda looked up and flashed him a radiant smile. It was just like Dylan to know what she was thinking before she said it. She moved in to kiss him again, pushing all thoughts of doubt from her mind.

This was her Dylan, she loved him and she knew now that he still loved her. She felt his hands move to the top of her dress and start to pull down her zipper, letting the dress pool around her ankles. Still kissing Dylan moved Brenda towards her bed. Who could blame her for not resisting… it was prom night after all.

* * *

There is is! Edited and fixed for your reading pleasure. I really want to continue with this story and would love to hear some of your feedback or just opinions on how the story should go. I'm writing the next bit as we speak so give me some time to deliver a good juicy chapter. -analyse


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Hello, Hello! I'm back with a second chapter and so sorry for the delay! I am overwhelmed and humbled by the reviews/favorites/follows I'm getting from you guys. THANK YOU! I'm working hard to write quality lengthy chapters and also working on other Brenda Dylan stories so look forward to those. So here is the second part and sorry if it's shorter than expected. I went back and added some material to part 1 to so consider giving that another look before starting this one.

As usual I don't own a single part of BH 90210 and if I did Kelly would have been written off the show not Brenda...LOL…enjoy!

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the window filling the space with warm sunlight. Dylan awoke to a bird pecking nosily outside on a tree. He frowned at the sound and started to curse at the bird. Grumbling, Dylan stretched trying to wake up himself up and then suddenly froze. _'The windows in my house are practically soundproof'_ he thought.

Dylan lifted his head and looked around quickly, trying to remember where he was. He sighed in relief after realizing he was still at Brenda's. His eyes swept over her room and noticed the mess of their clothes all over the floor. After his eyes landed on her abandoned panties, Dylan couldn't help the grin that split his face. He was still in disbelief that they slept together. Most nights his dreams were haunted by the memories of Brenda. He would wake up in a cold sweat, confused and longing to be with her.

To his right, he noticed Brenda was still sleeping soundly beside him. He reached over and brushed some hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful lying there, like an angel sent to save him from himself. Dylan let out a satisfied groan, recalling the events of last night. Never in a million years did he expect her to say, _'wait'_ and jump into his arms. He spent the night showing her how much he really missed her, taking advantage of her empty house and her open heart.

He had never been with her in the Walsh home before. Both Dylan and Brenda were too fearful of Jim and his temper to every cross that line under his roof. Dylan shuddered as he imagined what her father would do if he could see them now...naked in her bed.

Slowly, he slid back down careful not to wake her from her sleep. As he shifted, Brenda subconsciously rolled into him. Dylan pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, tangling his body with hers. He kissed her forehead softly and looked down at her. Brenda was unlike any girl he had ever been with before, her rare combination of movie star good looks and humble mid-western values sent him head over heels down a spiral of love.

With a mobster affiliated, money-hungry, Father and a space cadet, uninhibited Mother, he wasn't sure how he had managed to keep it together and sober for so long. He gave a majority of the credit to the sleeping girl beside him. She was persistent and understanding in ways Dylan had never experienced with a woman before. There was a time Brenda could flutter her eyes and smile and he immediately felt safe. From drinking to drugs, whatever his problem, she always stuck by his side. He just couldn't figure out why he had left hers.

Ashamed, Dylan looked past Brenda's sleeping face and glanced over at her dresser. He noticed she had added a few pictures back to the vanity mirror since the last time he was here. A few pictures of her and Donna were around the mirrors edge and there was one of her and Brandon with their parents. He glanced over the pictures and frowned after realizing he was still absent from the collage. He couldn't help but notice Kelly was missing too.

For the first time in hours Dylan thought about Kelly. He knew she must be going crazy trying to figure out where he was. He gave her some half ass excuse about a headache before disappearing the night before. Dylan expected Kelly to notice that both he and Brenda were both missing from the prom and put two and two together. But Dylan found himself not caring about Kelly or her reaction to his vanishing act.

In the beginning the Brenda-Kelly choose me/love me ultimatum was exhausting. He laid awake many nights pondering about the decision he was forced to make by Brenda and Kelly. When Brenda didn't show up at Bel-Age that night he had hastily made his decision and picked Kelly out of spite. She was ready and willing to be with him, no questions asked. Dylan had grown tired of Brenda and her many excuses. If she wasn't blowing him off to study she was cancelling plans because her parents said so. That night in the pool Dylan let his pride overpower his heart and found himself saying things he didn't even mean.

He realized quickly Kelly wasn't the fantasy girl he built up in his head. Her streaks of jealously and pettiness drove Dylan to regret his decision instantly and wonder why he even choose her in the first place. Dylan squeezed his eyes tight and snuggled closer to Brenda. He didn't want to waste any more time thinking about his mistakes and regrets, he was back with Brenda and that's all that mattered.

Unexpectedly, her clock radio went off startling Dylan out of his thoughts making him jump. The familiar melody of, _Losing My Religion_ , filled the room loudly making Dylan wince at the volume. He reached back to her nightstand to adjust the volume settings, but didn't turn it off. There was something about this song that would always remind him of Brenda.

 _"Oh life…is bigger…bigger than you and you are not me. The lengths that I would go to…the distance in your eyes."_

Rolling back over Dylan saw Brenda was now awake. He caught her peaking under the covers as he settled back down. He could barely contain his laughter when she snapped the sheet tight to her chest trying to cover up, after realizing they both were naked. She looked over at him for a moment before blushing bright red and focused on the ceiling.

 _"That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight losing my religion trying to keep up with you."_

The teens laid there in silence listening to the radio, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Brenda flushed again remembering her actions from last night. She usually wasn't so theatrical, but the situation called for a little flare. Even after the amazing night they spent together, Brenda woke up filled with doubt. _Would he still feel the same way he did last night or was this going to be a one-time thing_ , she thought.

"I can practically hear the gears turning in your head from all that over analyzing." Dylan teased breaking her through her thoughts. He propped himself up on his elbow to stare at her. The sheet pooled around his waist, exposing his upper body to her, "Why don't we just start with good morning?"

 _"And I don't know if I can do it. Oh no, I've said too much. I haven't said enough"_

Brenda glanced over at Dylan and smiled in return at the goofy grin on his face. She couldn't help herself as she starred openly at his body. Her eyes raked over his chest and down his stomach disappearing under the sheets. He was bronzed and lean from all his hours surfing in the sun, his body was almost glowing against her white sheets.

"Morning." She murmured, suddenly nervous, "Sorry. I'm just a little shocked... I didn't expect you to still be here."

Dylan frowned as he found himself at a loss for words. Her comment bothered him more than he expected. Humming in response, Dylan tried to think of something to say. He hoped Brenda didn't think this was just a one-time fling between them.

"I'm happy you're still here… I want you to be here." She confessed rolling over on her side so they lay face to face. She reached out to stroke his cheek, "I'm just surprised that _you_ want to be here, that's all."

Dylan leaned into her touch and gazed deep into her eyes. The vulnerability and desire lingering there took his breath away. He found it hard to speak and come up with the words to express how he was really feeling. Over the course of their relationship, Dylan found it was easier to communicate with her by simply not talking at all.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He told her passionately. Before she could say another word, Dylan leaned forward and kissed her.

His lips hardly brushed hers, but it was enough to send tingles all over her body. She wondered briefly if he could feel the goosebumps on her skin as he pulled her closer. Brenda pressed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth wider so he could get better access. Dylan deepened their kiss and let his hands skim over her body, stopping to squeeze her butt and drifting elsewhere further south. His fingers felt like fire trailing up and down her back and over her thighs. After settling on her waist she let out a moan as he grinded himself against her.

"Mmh, Dylan." She whimpered, reluctantly pulling away from his lips. He started to trail kisses down her neck and bit it softly making her toes curl, "Wa-ait a second."

"What…why?" he asked confused trying to clear the lovers haze that was taking over his mind and body.

Her heart was beating too fast and his kisses were making her head spin. Brenda shook her head and tried to focus on why she wanted to stop in the first place. She wanted to have a serious conversation with Dylan and she knew clothing was necessity if she wanted to say how she really felt.

Brenda reached behind Dylan, grasping her forgotten nightshirt from under the pillow. If she didn't cover up soon, Brenda would find herself in the same position as last night. She slipped the shirt quickly and pulled back from his arms.

"Hold on...Dylan we need to talk." she said swatting at his roaming hands which were inching their way up her tee-shirt. She grabbed a hold of his hands halting his movements, "We shouldn't do this again without talking first."

"Yes we should." He sing-songed back, desperate to feel her skin under his hands once more, "and technically I think we already did _that_ Bren…a few times if I remember correctly."

His hands broke from her hold and snaked under the shirt, he playfully pinched her butt giving it a gentle squeeze. "Uh, Dylan!" She giggled moving off him and stood next to her bed. He was so sexy lying there with his hair mused and lips swollen. Their eyes met and Dylan lifted his eyebrows at her in an unspoken gesture, questioning what she was doing. Brenda quickly looked away and started to pretend to tidy up her room.

Dylan leaned against her headboard and watched her. It was cute watching her scramble around trying to avoid conversation. He couldn't figure out why she was acting so weird. Dylan knew she really didn't want to stop, he guessed she was putting distance between them because she was scared.

"Will you stop that and come here please?" He asked her, patting the empty side of the bed. He was tired of dancing around their issues. Brenda stopped and turned around to face him.

"Dylan." She whined crossing her arms.

"Brenda." He mimicked, flopping down and burying his head into her pillow. Dylan seemed to be in a good mood, playful even. Brenda was surprised at Dylan's new morning attitude. Brenda recalled how cranky he could be in the morning and this joyful behavior had her on edge.

Dylan lifted his head and saw she was still standing by the bathroom, silent lost in thought. Sighing, he and sat up and pushed the covers off him rolling his eyes in fake annoyance. If she wasn't going to come to him, he would go to her. Dylan grabbed his boxers from the pile of his clothes and put them on as he walked towards her.

Brenda had an odd sense of déjà vu as Dylan stalked towards her. She found herself trapped again like last night as he towered over her, effectively pinning her this time against the bathroom door. She tried to slide by him at the last second, but he reached and tugged her tee shirt. Clumsily, she fell into his arms and Dylan didn't hesitate to hold her tight.

"You are so soft." He confessed to her, "So warm." His voice was so low she had to strain to hear him. Brenda could feel his hands running through her hair and over her shoulders rubbing them lightly. He pulled back so they made eye contact.

"I've missed just holding you." Melting, Brenda smiled and wrapped her arms tight around him trying to push her doubts away. She closed her eyes and rested her head against him. "I've missed it too."

"Then why are we standing here…come back to bed with me." he said nuzzling her neck.

"Dylan, we shouldn't...its not right." She broke off as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck. Ignoring her, he lifted his head fused his lips to hers once more.

Even after all the heartache, Brenda couldn't resist Dylan and his kisses. She could feel his tongue sliding against hers as she moved her hands from his face to his head. He moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. Finally, she broke away and rested his forehead against hers. "Please…I can't do this." she said, letting her fair fall in-front of her face like a curtain.

He pulled back and didn't say anything as he continued to hold her. He pushed a lock hair behind her ear, exposing her face to him. "Why?" he asked, "Do you have regrets about last night?"

"No." she answered quickly shaking her head, "I don't have any regrets about what we did, I just.."

"Okay, then what's the problem?" he questioned cutting her off growing impatient. His famous morning temper rearing its ugly head, "I meant what I said last night Brenda _, I love you_." he told her passionately.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you…and that used to scare me, so I ran from it. I was stupid to ever think my life would be less complicated without you in it. Your love is like the glue that holds me together and without it I fall apart. Please give me another chance to make things right Bren. Let me prove to you how sorry I truly am."

Brenda looked down quickly and started to play with the frayed ends on her tee shirt. He was saying all of these wonderful things and it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist him.

"Please give me another chance Bren. I haven't you ever made a mistake and prayed you could take it back again? Please, baby, let me take it back."

She hadn't seen this side of Dylan in a long time. The last time she saw him this upset was when they broke up after their pregnancy scare. She still was trying to wrap her head around his confession from last night. Brenda had so many questions she desperately needed answers to.

Brenda opened her mouth to answer when she suddenly stopped and titled her head. The house was silent, but Brenda swore she heard something from down stairs.

"Bren what is it?" He asked trying to get her attention. She pulled away from Dylan completely and walked closer to her bedroom door.

'Babe?" he tried to ask again, but was muzzled effectively by Brenda who clamped her hand over his mouth.

Dylan looked over at Brenda with wide eyes as they heard keys jiggling and the front door creak open. Someone was tinkering around the foyer before they started towards the steps. Panicking, Brenda pushed Dylan towards the bathroom, still not allowing him to speak. She dashed over to the bed and grabbed his clothes from the pile.

"Why don't we go downstairs to greet whoever it is?" Dylan whispered grabbing her hand halting her frantic movements.

"Dylan." She hissed, throwing Dylan his clothes, "That's not funny. Now get dressed and be quiet."

He gave her that smoldering look he perfected so well and Brenda felt her knees go weak.

"Don't think this conversation is over." Dylan said standing finally in her bathroom, with this clothes bundled in his hands. Brenda flashed him a grin before leaning forward and placing one last kiss on his lips, "be quiet."

Dylan barely had time to pull back and avoid the bathroom door that was about to slam in his face. Laughing, he reached down to pick his pants out of the pile. He faced the mirror and let out a satisfied breath. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

Brenda on the other hand was a wreck. She paced in front of her door for a few moments trying to come up with a story. Quickly, Brenda put on her robe and haphazardly threw her hair into a pony tail. Whoever it was downstairs had to have noticed Dylan's car sitting in the drive way. Brenda was at a loss and didn't know how she could justify him being here so early in the morning.

Placing her hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath and sent a fleeting prayer to the powers above. She prayed the person coming up the stairs wasn't either of her parents. Opening her door, Brenda let her mouth drop open in surprise.

She was shocked to say the least when she came face to face with Brandon…and Andrea Zuckerman. Andrea had Brandon's sport jacket wrapped around her shoulders and they were walking hand in hand towards his room.

Brenda couldn't remember the last time her brother had looked so unkempt. His outfit was rumpled and his hair was not styled to his usual perfection, but the smile on Brandon's face amazed her the most. She hadn't seen her brother look that happy in a really long time.

Brandon had looked at his twin in shock and quickly looked back in forth between her and Andrea. Brandon thought he was going to have the house to himself and he convinced Andrea to sneak over to the house for breakfast.

Never the one for awkward silence Brandon started to laugh nervously before saying, "Uh, Morning Bren."

She tightened the belt on her robe hoping she wasn't exposed. She tried to lean casually against her door and try not to look overwhelmed or out of breath. Brenda looked over at her brother and raised her eyebrows impressed. He finally took her advice and hooked up with Andrea. "Good morning guys." She answered in a teasing tone.

The three of them continued to stare at each other for a few moments while Brandon and Andrea lingered uncomfortably in the hallway. Andrea tugged at his hand and motioned back to his room. He turned to look at his sister and told her in a loud voice, "Andrea here had to use the bathroom so that's why we're here ….so she can uh…use the bathroom. So that's what we're doing."

Andrea rolled her eyes at Brandon's lame over explanation and kissed his cheek softly. She blushed and whispered in his ear she would wait for him in his room. She looked over his shoulder making eye contact with Brenda who was still smiling at them. Andrea flushed and made an excited face at Brenda before slipping into his room. Andrea could feel her face light up again in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just got caught sneaking in with Brandon by his twin sister. Andrea could hear them still talking in the hallway as she made her way to the twins shared bathroom.

Not bothering to knock, Andrea pushed the bathroom door open and dropped her purse in surprise. The clutch made a loud bang as it hit the ground causing all her toiletries to spill on the floor. She made no move to pick up her belongings, but choose rather to stare at a half-naked Dylan McKay instead.

Last night Andrea had noticed the absence of both Brenda and Dylan at prom, the investigative journalist in her never resting. She mentioned her observation to Brandon, but everyone was so distracted by Donna getting busted for underage drinking by Mrs. Teasley they didn't get a chance to talk about it again.

"Dylan." She squeaked, quickly closing door and trapping them in the bathroom, "What are you doing here?"

Embarrassed, Dylan quickly buttoned his dress shirt and zipped up his pants. He made it a point to never get caught in an intimate position and to be caught by Andrea of all people was humiliating. He was sure she could see the suck mark Brenda had left on his neck, "Andrea!" He answered in shock whispering back, "What are you doing here?"

They both starred at each other for a moment before they broke out in laughter. Dylan did not expect the surprise visitor to be Andrea. The pair had never been close before, but after she encouraged Dylan to start writing they had become friendlier. Dylan shushed her as they both tried to stop laughing and lower their voices.

"Andrea." Brandon called from outside the door, knocking on it softly, "Are you okay? We heard a bang."

Andrea looked over at Dylan unsure what to do. Dylan shook his hands in front of him mouthing, _'I'm not here.'_ Dylan dropped to the ground and started to pick up Andreas things and stuff them back into her purse. Dylan looked up at Andrea where she stood silent; they both heard Brandon knock on the door again. _'Answer him.'_ Dylan mouthed hitting her leg from his position on the floor.

"I'm fine Bran." She answered in a high squeaky voice, breaking her trance. She reached down and started to help Dylan gather her things. He passed Andrea her purse and gave her a pointed look. He hoped Brandon didn't pick up on the awkward tone to Andrea's voice. "Geez, Andrea. Don't be so obvious." Dylan whispered still laughing.

"Andrea." Brandon called out again when she didn't continue.

"I dropped my purse Brandon. I'll be out in a minute." Andrea squeaked again, looking over at Dylan shrugging her shoulders.

"You need any help?" Brandon asked putting his hand on the knob. Andrea saw the door opening and she quickly reached out to grab it, slamming it towards her. "No, No, No, I'm fine. Give me just a minute...I'll be right out."

Brandon stared at the door confused wondering why she was refusing his help. ' _Women.'_ He thought shaking his head and while moving towards his bed, "Alright then. I'll be waiting for you out here."

Dylan looked over at Andrea and they both let out a sigh of relief. Andrea stole one final look at the door before she turned back to Dylan. Andrea let out a sigh of relief before whispering to Dylan, "Like I said Dylan, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Brandon and Andrea can you believe it! I'm trying to add other characters so its not just a B/D story. I love every single bit of feedback and would love to hear some or just opinions or ideas on how the story should go. Hoped you guys liked it and want to continue. -analyse


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea's mind was spinning a million miles a minute trying to figure out what was going on. Judging by his rumpled clothing it was obvious that Dylan spent the night with Brenda here. To the best of her knowledge she thought Dylan was still with Kelly. It was a shock to see him standing half naked in her boyfriend's bathroom.

Andrea blushed as she thought about Brandon and almost giggled aloud at the fact she could now call him her boyfriend. They had finally taken their relationship to the next level last night and officially became a couple. After spending years head over heels in love Brandon, he finally confessed last night that he felt the same. The rest of the night was a blur full of kisses and promises of the future. Andrea couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy.

Andrea fiddled with the sink for a moment before twisting the handle, filling the bathroom with the sound of rushing water. She stole a glance at Dylan who was now fully dressed and leaning against Brenda's sink. He appeared to be relaxed, a carefree smile adorned his face and his arms were folded loosely across his chest. He gave of no indication he was worried about getting caught cheating on his girlfriend.

"Well, fancy running into you here Zuckerman." Dylan joked trying to keep his voice low. He knew the sound of rushing water was helping, but hoped Brandon wouldn't over hear and barge into the bathroom, demanding answers. He guessed his best friend had no idea he was even here or back with his sister.

After Brenda had fallen asleep in his arms late last night he moved his car around the corner, hiding it from sight. He wouldn't risk a nosey neighbor ruining their night by giving her parents a little call about the strange car parked overnight in the drive way. Dylan was grateful he wouldn't have to face Boy Scout Brandon and his never-do-wrong attitude this morning. He couldn't take a disappointing look and a lecture after the incredible night he had.

"How did you even get in here?" Andrea blurted out, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Pretty sure I used the front door." He answered mockingly, bumping his shoulders with hers. He watched Andrea blush and let out the breath she was holding and finally start to relax a little. He added, "I'm here with Bren."

"I figured. I'm here with Brandon." She gushed happily in response, forgetting her anger from earlier.

Dylan smiled, happy for his friend, he knew Andrea had had a crush on Brandon for years, but was too shy to ever do anything about it. Truth be told, Dylan hadn't a clue how their friendship had blossomed, but he was thankful that it had. If it wasn't for Andrea pushing him to write those essays about his experiences, he would have never been able to move past the slump he was in. Dylan found it therapeutic to finally get all of his jumbled thoughts out of his head and onto paper. Thanks to Andrea and her encouragement he may even get into Berkeley because of it.

Andrea flicked the handle and turned the sink off quickly, both halting their movements at the opening of the bathroom door. Dylan let out a sigh of relief after realizing it was Brenda's bathroom door opening and not Brandon's. She stood in the doorway now dressed in a light spring dress with a matching cardigan over top. Her hair was wild and loose around her shoulders , Brenda avoided eye contact with the two, choosing to keep her eyes downcast and stand rather awkwardly by the door.

Sensing her distress Dylan moved to stand by her side and offer her his hand to her as a sign of comfort. Before he could grasp it, Brenda pushed his hand away and shot a pointed look to where Andrea was standing.

"She knows I stayed here last night with you." He whispered in her ear, filling her in. Dylan ignored her noticeable flinch and grasped his hands with hers.

Brenda blinked at their intertwined hands in disbelief and looked at Dylan with wide eyes. _'What else had he told her?_ ' She thought and started to panic, unsure how to proceed. No one knew they were even involved again and part of her wanted to keep it that way. Andrea was bound to tell Brandon since they were dating now and rat them out to the rest of their friends. She successfully avoided her brother's questions earlier in the hall about her disappearing act last night. She kept things vague and blamed her early departure on a stomach ache. He didn't let on he had any idea Dylan was here and she was going to keep it that way.

"Andrea…uh." Brenda started, fumbling over her words trying to come up with something to say. "We umm...we."

"You don't owe me any explanations." She said quickly raising her hands in a gesture to stop, "It's really none of my business, besides I don't even know what's going on really, I mean I just showed up here and Dylan happened to be here. Plus, Brandon's probably wondering if I fell in or something so I should be getting back in there anyways."

Andrea continued to ramble nervously inching towards Brandon's door and looking at anything in the bathroom except the couple. Finally she glanced at them and set her stare on their interlocked hands. If she was honest with herself she wasn't too shocked Brenda was sneaking around with Dylan. Andrea knew first-hand how hard it is to ignore your feelings for someone, but after all the Kelly drama, Andrea was surprised Brenda would take Dylan back so easily. Andrea shook her head in defeat and reached for the door knob, this was one situation she did not want to put herself in the middle of.

She turned around, hesitating for a moment before speaking again, "Just be sure this is what you want this time." Without another word she slipped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her leaving Brenda and Dylan alone.

Before she could speak Dylan was tugging her hand and pulling them out of the bathroom and back into her room. "Let's go." he murmured to her softly, grabbing his keys off of her desk and pulling them towards her bedroom door. Before she could blink they were down the stairs and out of the house. She allowed herself to be pulled along by Dylan as he led them down the drive way and around the corner to where his car was parked under a large tree. Brenda finally let go of his hand and opened the door to the passenger's side of the car. She stopped and watched him dig around the back, pulling out a bag of spare clothes she knew he kept in his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly as he changed from his rumpled suit into a pair of surf shorts and a pull over sweatshirt.

"We need to talk and I'd rather be alone than run the risk of your brother finding me and ripping my head off my body." Dylan said joking, walking towards his side of the car and opening his door. He hesitated before getting in and leaned against the car to look at her.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" he asked for the first time since he dragged her from her room.

Brenda shook her head in agreement as they drove off and out of her neighborhood. Dylan reached over and grasped the hand resting on her lap. He kissed it softly before setting their joined hands on his thigh, not letting her pull away. She didn't know where they were going, but was relieved when he drove past the park near her house. She couldn't go through another relationship conversation with him there, too many unpleasant memories.

The silence of the car gave Brenda some much needed time to process, she thought about Andrea's warning from earlier. The words were lingering in the back of her mind playing on a constant loop, _just be sure this is what you want, just be sure this is what you want, just be sure this is what you want._

If she was honest with herself, she hadn't thought about what she really wanted. For so long all she wanted was to be back with Dylan. She could remember the hours she spent day dreaming about him and how it would feel to be loved by him again. Never in her dreams did she think about what would come after she and Dylan got back together. She had successfully ignored the feeling of uncertainty the night before and even pushed it back down this morning after she woke up snuggled in Dylan's arms, but now in the harsh light of day the feeling of guilt was building so heavily in her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Last night wasn't just another one of her fantasies she really did cheat on her ex-best friend with her ex-boyfriend and here she was with him now pretending like everything was OK. Sighing, she stole a look at Dylan who was focused on the road, but like always he felt his eyes on hers and looked over. They met in a powerful stare, smiling at each other happily before Dylan broke away to focus. Brenda loved when he smiled like that. The intensity of his grin was so wide and bright it would like make the little dimple on his cheek poke out. She could remember the handful of times when Dylan would let his guard down enough to really show his emotions, giving her a rare glimpse at the dimple. She had convinced herself when they first started dating he saved that smile just for her and that always made her feel special.

Her heart lurched in her chest as she realized for the first time that her statement may not be true. Had he looked at Kelly the same way? Did he hold her hand like he held hers? Was anything even special between them or was it the familiarity of his touch pulling her back in? Feeling sick Brenda slid her hand from his and looked at the window. Was this what it was going to be like from now on, second guessing every one of his actions and questing his motives?

Brenda was unsure if she could leave Dylan again after the night they shared, but she didn't know if she could she stay with him either. Lost in thought she hadn't noticed they arrived at their destination, the beach. Dylan was steering the car to an abandoned part of the lot, he parked, but didn't make move to get out, choosing rather to look at the waves rushing to the shore. Brenda knew the tide was soothing to him most days, but she could tell it was doing nothing to help him now. He was gripping the wheel tightly, not looking at her. She brushed her fingers against his leg hoping to get his attention. Dylan stole his eyes away from the beach at her touch and set his gaze on Brenda, slipping his hand over hers.

He took a breath before saying, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about what Andrea said back in the bathroom." She answered honestly, leaning against the headrest and looking at him, "I can't get it out of my mind."

"Why?" he asked.

Brenda took a deep breath before answering, "I can't answer her question Dylan... I don't know if I'm sure this is what I want."

Dylan's heart dropped to his stomach and he stopped the fiddling with her hand, "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know." she answered again shrugging her shoulders, not able to come up with a better response. "I feel like I don't know anything anymore. I feel like…I'm just so confused Dylan. I'm not saying this to hurt you, trust me I don't want to do that, but I don't know what you want. Like what was last night even about? "

Dylan looked over at her confused and a little hurt, "I didn't have some plan in place to sleep with you last night if that's what you're thinking. You have to know you mean more to me than just some hook up. I'm not going to lie and say it was some mistake because it wasn't. Last night was so special to me, being with you means something to me… you have to know that."

"I do." Brenda answered, swooning at his words. She momentarily forgot their situation and cupped his cheek and running her hand along the side of his face and into his hair. He nuzzled into her touch and closed his eyes, happy to have her skin on his. Brenda continued, "It was special for me too, but we can't do it again. It's not right Dylan. It's not fair for us to do what we're doing when you're with someone else."

She dropped the hand that was holding his cheek and set it back on her lap. Her heart tugged uncomfortably at the broken expression on his face as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She could get so swept up in her love for Dylan she forgot all right and wrong and only listened to her heart.

"It shouldn't matter if we are together or not." He told her grabbing her hand back and pulling her towards him, "I love you."

"Dylan." She breathed out his name, pulling back trying to put some distance between them, "It matters to me."

Dylan looked down getting what she was implying. "What if I didn't have a girlfriend? What if I broke it off with her? Where would that leave us?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"What? That's crap!" He exclaimed growing frustrated at her and their complex situation. "How do you not know? I mean you tell me you love me last night, you sleep with me and then I tell you I will break up with her and you still don't know? Come on Bren."

"Because I don't know!" she cried out defensively, meeting his louder tone, "I don't know anything anymore. I used to be so sure about you and us, but after this summer Dylan everything changed for me. Because for the first time someone actually came between us, I mean really came between us. It wasn't just some little fling like that Stacey girl, you choose to have a full on relationship with someone else."

"It's not like you were some perfect angel here." Dylan said shortly not happy to have his past mistakes thrown back in his face, "Didn't you tell me you had some fling with a guy in Paris and then he just happens to show up in LA?"

"Yeah, I did tell you. I was honest with you from the beginning, and admitted to you when I first came home that a guy kissed me in Paris. I later turned him away because I was still in love with you. Can you say you did the same thing?" She snapped angrily. She waited for a moment and quickly continued not giving him a chance to answer, "If memory serves me right you didn't. You just decided to cheat on me with my best friend, lie about it for months and then date her. So don't disrespect me even more than you already have and try to compare the two as if they were the same…don't you dare."

Dylan stole glances at Brenda who looked to be wiping the tears off her cheeks. They sat in silence for a few moments unable to speak. Dylan sighed and leaned his head back giving her some time; he knew how hard that must have been hard to say, it was hard to hear, he didn't like to admit to the pain he knew he caused her. He made a move to wipe her tears when she pushed his hand away and looked out of the window.

After gaining her composure she looked at him and started to speak again, "Even if you'd break it off with her, I just can't start over again with you when I can't even figure out where things went wrong in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked moving his body to face her.

"Before Kelly and Rick and everything that happened this summer we did have problems, you and I both know there were valid reasons for our breakup."

"You broke up with me remember?" He harshly interrupted. He was suddenly hit with all the feelings he had suppressed from that night she broke up with him. He could remember watching her leave and smashing the type writer against the wall the second the door shut. The house felt suddenly large and empty, he hadn't felt so alone since the day Iris walked out on him when he was young, "I didn't even want you to go and you up and walked out on me just like everyone always does! You left me Bren!"

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice!" She yelled back, her tears returning, "You were just so angry all the time. Everything I said set you off. It was just a constant battle with you Dylan and it shouldn't be like that. All I've ever wanted was to just be with you, but I don't want to jump back into things if it's going to be like just like before! The fighting, the mood swings, the cheating, the lying…I won't go through it again and I can't…I can't just open heart if you're gonna turn around and break it again."

Brenda unsnapped her seat belt and got out of the car, her emotions were bubbling over the surface and the car felt too small. She was feeling vulnerable expressing her emotions to Dylan so freely like that. The last time she took the chance and opened herself up to him he had chosen Kelly over her. She slammed the door shut and walked the few feet to the beach plopping down on the sand, continuing to cry. She heard his door shut and after a few moments she felt him sit behind her and pull her back into his chest so he was snuggling her from behind.

"I don't want to fight, that's not why I brought you here." He admitted with his head resting on her shoulder. "And I don't want to make you cry. That's the last thing I want to do. Up until last night I thought I had lost you forever, but then you kissed me you set my world on fire. It was like…God babe it was amazing. Like a real life dream come true and then you told me we can't be together and I just lost it. I know it's a lame excuse, but I just get so angry. It sweeps over me like a wave, it's seems uncontrollable, but I know it's something I have to work on if I want you in my life and I will, I swear. I can't handle the thought of losing you again and not fighting for you like I should have that night in my living room. I know I've hurt you and I've done it in a way that's unforgivable, but I'm begging you to find it in your heart to give us one more chance. I love you Brenda and I'm sorry you ever had to question that. I'm sorry for taking the easy choice when I knew it wasn't the right choice to make. I'm so sorry for breaking your trust and making you doubt how special you are to me because you are. I want you and only you…and l don't want to go back to the way things were either. I only want to move forward with you by my side. Do you want that too?"

Brenda leaned against him overwhelmed not answering. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and his arms were wrapped tight against her waist so that she was flush against him. She moved her head up to look at him and was caught off guard when took advantage of the angle and kissed her. All of the love and desire he had building inside of him, Dylan poured into the kiss. He knew it was wrong after all she just said, but he needed her to remember what it was like. What it felt like when they were connected and were one. He smiled into the kiss as she tightened her arms around his neck and shifted her body to kiss him better. His tongue swept into her mouth as he pulled her up so she was straddling his waist with her ankles crossed against his back and his hips digging into hers. She could feel him grinding himself into her and her mind started to cloud over with desire.

She whimpered as Dylan pulled away after a while to look at her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were puckered out for another kiss. _She looked adorable,_ he thought as he dropped a few quick pecks on her lips not wanting things to escalate further. They were in the middle of the beach on a Saturday morning after all. She finally opened her eyes and met his stare. Brenda licked her lips trying to control her racing heart, hoping she didn't look too desperate for his kiss.

"Do you want this?" he asked in a husky whisper after she didn't answer, "Do you want us again?"

* * *

TBC


End file.
